


Am I Tricking Myself Nice?

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Barry had never frightened Mick. The closest he’s ever gotten was frightened for the speedster, rather than by him. Even when Barry tried to appear menacing, the feeling reminded Mick of a growling animal behind a protective layer of glass. Sure, the animal should be frightening, but it makes you more uneasy rather than shit yourself scared, because you know it is extremely unlike the animal would ever hurt you.But this was different. This was frightening. For the first time in a long time, Mick Rory, resident Rogue and arsonist, was scared shitless.





	Am I Tricking Myself Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Two Evils by Bastille  
> CONTEXT FOR THIS STORY:  
> When Barry first went to the future, Savitar was holding Iris, as she was one of the most important people in Barry's life. However, soon after that, the Oculus spits out Leonard. He and Mick, Barry's boyfriends, leave the Legends and return to Central. Savitar learns of their return so he takes Leonard instead.

Barry had never frightened Mick. The closest he’s ever gotten was frightened for the speedster, rather than by him. Even when Barry tried to appear menacing, the feeling reminded Mick of a growling animal behind a protective layer of glass. Sure, the animal should be frightening, but it makes you more uneasy rather than shit yourself scared, because you know it is extremely unlike the animal would ever hurt you.  
But this was different. This was frightening. For the first time in a long time, Mick Rory, resident Rogue and arsonist, was scared shitless.  
Barry stood a few yards away from him, but Mick could still see Barry’s eyes. They were black. Completely black, like the cheesy CW demons. Stormy like the skies above them, but even more dangerous. His body crackled with electricity.  
Mick was scared and Barry’s rage wasn’t even directed at him. No, it was directed at some evil speedster. An evil speedster that was currently holding Len, their Len, by the throat, a sword pressed to his back.  
“Give into it, Flash. Let the anger consume you.” The evil speedster taunted from across the grass. “Feel the lightening course through your veins.”  
“Shut up, Savitar.” Barry growled. “And let go of him.”  
“Why don’t you make me?”  
“Scarlet.” Len choked out. “It’s okay. Don’t let him get to you. Remember what I told you. Your goodness is your strength.”  
Savitar chuckled cruelly. “Well isn’t that sweet? Too bad your goodness won’t save your precious Cold.” The dark speedster pulled back the sword.  
“No!” Mick cried out, feeling more helpless than he ever had. He was going to lose them both.  
Barry rushed forward, doing his best to close the distance between him and his lover before the sword made contact with his back. He was too late. Barry made it just in time to catch Len before his body hit the concrete below.  
“No! Len, please!” Barry cried, his hands going to cup Len’s cheeks. “Stay with me. Stay with us.”  
Len coughed, wetting his lips with blood. “It’ll be okay, Scarlet. You’ll be okay without me.” Len used the last bit of his strength to turn his head to Mick, who stayed in his spot a few feet away. “Protect each other.”  
And with that, Leonard Snart, the love of their lives, was gone.  
Barry let out a loud sob, which was matched by a loud crack of thunder.  
“Poor Flash.” Savitar snarled. “Now you know what it’s like to lose everything. Your dear Snart is dead and your precious Rory is petrified of you.” He laughed coldly.  
Barry looked up at the other speedster, his eyes still black. “You.” He growled. Barry pulled himself up and ran over until he stood less than a foot away from his enemy. “Have made the biggest mistake.”  
A loud cry of anger was echoed by lightning and thunder as Barry reached through armor and pulled out Savitar’s heart. “You have broken a good man.”  
The blue lights of Savitar’s suit flickered out as the speedster’s body crashed to the ground below.  
Once his opponent was down, Barry also crumbled, sobs raked the man’s slim frame. He flashed back over to Len’s lifeless form, clutching him close to his body. Each sob caused another flash of lightning and crack of thunder. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered over and over again.  
Mick cautiously moved closer. “Red?” He whispered.  
Barry looked at him, tears in his eyes. Eyes that were clear and hazel. He gently laid Len’s body back down. “Mick.”  
“Can I come closer?”  
Barry let out a whine. “Savitar was right.”  
“What?” Mick asked.  
“You’re afraid of me.”  
Mick inched closer. “You scared me, Doll, but I ain’t afraid of you.”  
Barry threw himself into Mick’s arms. “Oh my god, Mick. He’s dead. I wasn’t fast enough.” His sobbing started up again, and so did the storms  
“Hey hey. This isn’t your fault. Me and Snart knew the risks when we came here.” Mick cooed, gently rubbing the speedster’s back.  
“He’s dead because I loved him. Just like my parents and Eddie.” Barry whispered, looking back at Len’s body. He looked back up at Mick. “How can you still love me? I’m monster. Just like Eobard and Zoom. What if this is how I become Savitar?”  
Mick felt his heartbreak again, tears springing to his own eyes. “Doll, I’ll always love you. Nothing can scare me away from you. You’re not a monster. You’re so good, Bar. So good.”  
“We just got him back, Mick. And now he’s gone again.”  
“I know, Doll. But this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong.” Mick pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead, his tears spilling down his cheeks.  
“He’s right, Barry Allen.” A voice said just behind the grieving couple. “None of this is your fault.”  
The pair turned to see Oliver Queen.  
“Oliver, how are you? Why?” Barry couldn’t get a complete sentence out.  
“I am not Mr. Queen. Though you gave me this form when you were in need of a guide and now seems like a good time for a guide.” Not Oliver said.  
“I gave you that form? Gideon? How can you be here?” Barry asked.  
“Mr. Snart brought a small device with my program on it with him tonight. He didn’t tell you, as that would alert Savitar of his plan.” Gideon replied. “Do you wish for me to remain in this form, or would you prefer something else?”  
“It doesn’t matter, Gideon. Whatever plan Len had failed. In case you didn’t notice, he’s lying dead behind us.” Barry said, his voice cracking along with the sky above him.  
Gideon gave Barry a small smile, which looked odd on Oliver’s face. “Not exactly.”  
“What-?”  
“Hello Scarlet.”  
Barry and Mick whipped around.  
“Lenny?” Mick said, his voice full of hope.  
“I told you partner, I never do anything without a plan.” Len was smiling. He held out his arms and Barry raced into the, Mick right behind him.  
Len looked fine from what Mick could tell. His back was sticky with blood but it didn’t look like he was bleeding anymore. There were no bruises on his neck like Mick had expected. Savitar’s grip was tight and yet here Len stood, free of any hand shaped bruises.  
“How?” Barry asked, even more tears spilling down his face.  
“Well I knew there was still a few of Ray’s nanobots at S.T.A.R Labs so I snuck in and stole them-“ Len began but was cut off by Barry.  
“You literally could have just asked Cisco or Caitlin for them. You just wanted to steal from us.” Barry said with a wet laugh.  
“That’s beside the point. But I stole the nanobots. Once that was done I called Sara to send over something with Gideon’s full program one it, so she sent me this.” Len pulls out a tablet from his pocket. “I accessed Gideon and connected the nanobots to her system. I gave her the command that as soon as I said the word Scarlet, she would administer a sedative and deploy the nanobots. They were patching my wounds while you defeated Savitar.”  
Len pulled away to look at his lovers. “I’m alive. We’ll heal. We’ll be okay.”  
Barry nodded. “I just have one question.”  
“Ask away.”  
“I get why you didn’t tell me, because then he” Barry growled out the word ‘he,’ nearly spitting out “would have known, but why not tell Mick?”  
Len gave a small smile and looked at Mick. “He told me once that he hates lying to you. I didn’t want him to lie to you about this. I knew he would feel guilty if you had to grieve me, even if it was just for a few minutes, when he had this knowledge.”  
Mick grunted. “Always thinking ahead, our Cold.”  
Len blushed slightly. “I try.” He pulled his partners to him again. “So now what?”  
“You should all get back to S.T.A.R, I cut out their feeds just after Savitar stabbed Mr. Snart, so they could not let the existence of the nanobots slip through your comms. They are probably worried sick.” Gideon announced, still wearing Oliver’s face.  
“Do you want to flash over there, Doll? Or do you want to take the bikes?” Mick asked gently.  
“I can flash us over there. Hold on tight.”  
Within moments, the three stood in the Cortex.  
“Barry!” Iris ran to him, ready to throw her arms him but he flinched away, burying himself in Mick’s chest. “Bar?”  
“A lot happened after the footage cut. Just give him some time.” Len said.  
“Did I hear someone say- Barry! You guys are okay!” Caitlin came into the Cortex, HR and Cisco right behind her.  
“Yeah we all survived. Savitar is dead.” Barry said. He pulled away from Mick and immediately stumbled.  
“Doll?” Mick asked.  
“Something is wrong. I don’t feel-” Before Barry could finish his sentence, his body hit the floor.  
“BARRY!” Iris shouted, unsure of what to do.  
“Get him on the bed! Quickly!” Caitlin commanded Mick.  
Once Barry was on the bed, Len pulled out the tablet. “Gideon?!”  
Oliver Queen’s image appeared. “Yes Mr. Snart?”  
“Something’s wrong with Barry. Can you help?” Len could hear the panic in his usually calm voice.  
Gideon frowned. “Certainly. It will take a moment.” She went over to Barry.  
“While she’s doing that, we should fill you in.” Len stated, looking up at the rest of the group. “Where’s the good detective and Wally?”  
“They’re on their way. What happened out there? I haven’t seen Barry shaken up since his dad’s death.  
Len shook his head. “That’s not important right now. What is important is something changed with Barry’s powers.”  
“Changed like how?” Cisco asked.  
“It was almost like he could control the storm above us. Every time he screamed or cried, lightning flashed and thunder cracked. It happened way too many times to be a coincidence. Plus, there was his eyes.” Mick shivered.  
“They were black. Like completely black and his body was visibly giving over electricity.” Len finished for his partner.  
“I don’t even know where to start with that.” Caitlin said, her eyes wide with shock. “Gideon, do you have anything?”  
The AI moved towards the group. “He should wake up on his own, it looks like he just exhausted himself. However, the eyes and storm powers are trickier to explain.”  
“Well, do your best.” Mick growled.  
“It appears that Barry lost control of the Speed Force inside of him. The Speed Force is meant to protect the host so it can thrive. It saw that losing Len would break Barry in irreparable ways, particularly because Mick would still be in danger with Savitar out there. So, it took control of Barry’s instincts.” The AI explained.  
“What now? Is it still in control?” Cisco asked, his eyes scanning over his best friend’s sleeping form.  
“No. That’s why his eyes are hazel again. And the Speed Force was never in control of his whole body. It merely gave him a little bit of extra strength and gave him the confidence to follow his instincts.” Gideon assured with a smile.  
“Like killing Savitar without his morals getting in the way.” Iris supplied.  
“Precisely, Ms. West.” Gideon nodded. “I shall leave you as I’m sure you all have a lot to discuss but I will continue to monitor Barry. Stay safe.” And with that Gideon in the form of Oliver Queen was gone.  
After a few moments, Mick spoke up. “Barry and me watched Len die. It didn’t take, obviously. But it still messed with Barry something awful.”  
“Oh Barry.” Iris whispered, looking at her brother’s pale form.  
“It’s okay. BA will pull through. He always does.” HR put his hand on Iris’ shoulder.  
“And we’ll help him.” Mick said, pulling Len into his side.  
~*~*~  
A few hours later, Barry shot up from the hospital bed. Len and Mick were dozing next to him, curled around each other in the chairs.  
“Len.” Barry breathed out. “Mick.”  
The two men blinked up at him sleepily  
“Yeah, Doll?” Mick responded.  
“We’ll be okay, won’t we?”  
Mick untangled himself from Len and pushed a kiss to Barry’s forehead. “Yeah Doll.”  
Len mirrored Mick’s actions. “We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> What was this? I'm not sure but I enjoyed writing it even if I don't love the outcome. As always, please leave a comment with any thoughts and give some kudos if you feel so inclined.  
> xxx Meaghan


End file.
